rtofandomcom-20200214-history
Gacha
What is Gacha? Hidden under the ground of Caballa Island, there are a group of Rare items that can be only be found by drulling throught the game of Gacha. Gacha is a mini-game-like special feature available in MyShop and through the official website of SG Interactive (formerly known as Ntreev) which allows players and collectors to acquire exclusive in-game items such as Equipments, Accessories, Pets and MyCamp items related to in-game NPCs. As part of the update on 05/09/2007, Ntreev included a new item: Gacha Coins, which can be used to receive exclusive items. Every existing account was granted 2 Gacha Coins, with new accounts receiving 1 Gacha Coin. How to play? A minimum of One Gacha Coin is required to play a single round of Gacha in any normal Gacha Towns while a minimum of Two Gacha coins is required to play in a Special Gacha Town. Gacha Coins can be purchased through MyShop both in-game and through SG Interactive' (Formerly Ntreev) official website. In order to start playing Gacha simply click on the Gacha "Click!" button by going in your MyShop window (Press '''Y''') or click on the play Gacha link on SG Interactive' website (you need to be logged in on the website). 1. Select your World (Jewelia or Fantasia). Note: Only applies when you play through the website. 2. Select the Town you would like to play Gacha in. 3. Choose your Gacha Drill (Basic Drill or Flicker Drill). 4. Pick a place on the map and start drilling by left-clicking on your mouse. 5. Click on your Treasure Chest obtained from drilling and enjoy your prize! Items and Equipments won through Gacha can be retrieved from your MyShop inventory MyCamp items will be placed under the 'NEW' tab in your MyCamp inventory ( Press Y and click "MyCamp" on top). Notes: You can also go to the 'NEW' tab by right-clicking yourself and open your MyCamp in Deco Mode. Only Treasure Chests have Rare Items inside them and can't always be obtained through just a Single Gacha Coin. However using Flicker Drill will always yield a Rare Item. Flicker Drill in normal Gacha Towns costs Two Gacha Coinsand Three Gacha Coins for a Special Gacha Town (sometimes there can be exceptions for the Special Gacha Town and you would require more than Three Gacha Coins for a Flicker Drill). Items and Rare items Each town has their own unique and Rare Items buried underground. Aside from those there are occasionally normal items buried alongside them in a Gacha Town, like Green Elixers, Repair Powders, MyShop Pink/Blue Potions, MyShop Drills and etc. Once you have collected all the Rare items you'll be rewarded with a GM special ticket. What are GM special ticket? A GM special ticket is a certificate to signify that you have collected all of the rare items in a single Gacha Town. These GM special ticket are exchangeable with exclusive and rare in-game Equipments. Talk to Rosemary in Megalopolis Square to view them or exchange your GM special ticket for an exclusive Equipment from the list. Gacha Towns